Orpheus
" " is the fifteenth episode of the fourth season of Angel television show, and the eighty-first episode in the series. Written by Mere Smith and directed by Terrence O'Hara, it originally broadcast on March 19, 2003 on The WB network. Synopsis While in their drug-induced comas, Angelus and Faith experience flashbacks of Angel's good deeds over the centuries; Fred calls in Willow, the only person ever able to restore Angel’s soul and asks her to help them do it again."Episode". TheWB.com. Archived from the original October 18, 2004. Summary After drinking from Faith, Angelus pulls away in shock as she flashes back to earlier, when she injected herself with a drug stolen from a vampire junkie at the demon bar. Angelus and Faith both collapse, unconscious. Gunn drags Angelus's body to the Hyperion Hotel, where he and Connor shackle Angelus securely in the basement cage. Wesley brings a barely alive Faith to one of the hotel bedrooms. Knowing Faith injected herself with Orpheus, an enchanted psychedelic drug that poses a serious threat to her life, Lorne yells at Wesley for allowing Faith to purposely get bit by Angelus. Connor updates Cordelia on Faith and Angelus' conditions. Suddenly, Cordelia brutally shoves Connor into a wall in response to his constant talk about Faith. He's shocked and she tries to cover her behavior by blaming it on the hormones of pregnancy. Downstairs, Connor shouts at Fred and Wesley about the need for killing Angelus, when Willow appears at the door suggesting that she's a better alternative. Fred called Willow for help since she's the only one alive to have successfully restored Angel's soul. Willow wants to see Cordelia again and Connor reluctantly takes her upstairs. As Willow talks about the difficulties associated with ensouling Angelus, Cordelia secretly reaches for a large knife under her pillow and tries to get Willow close enough to strike. Willow realizes that while the jar housing the soul is impervious to magic it can still be broken and if it is the soul will be released into the ether (after which it can be resummoned), and Willow knows a spell that will let them strike the jar despite not knowing where it is. Willow rushes out of the room in time to unknowingly avoid the knife thrown at her, which hits the door instead. In their shared coma, Angelus and Faith witness the 1920s version of Angel rescue a small puppy from an oncoming car. Angelus is infuriated at being subjected to the memory again, and Faith realizes with glee that they're experiencing Angel's good deeds of the past. Next, a hippie Angel walks into a diner and selects "Mandy" on the jukebox, as Angelus complains to Faith about watching Angel's self-induced misery. A man barges into the diner and asks for money, but shoots the cashier when he doesn't react quickly enough. The shooter runs away, and Angel struggles with his desire to feed on the cashier, which wins out. The bite marks on dream-Faith's neck begins to bleed and she realizes Angel could have saved the cashier. Angelus watches on as Angel suffers with the guilt of feeding, enjoying Faith's pain as well. Before Willow can begin her spell to break the jar holding Angel's soul, the Beast Master's deep voice screams a warning to stop. Willow's magic overpowers the Master's, and Willow begins her spell as Cordelia works counter-magic from the bedroom. When Connor breaks Cordelia's concentration by trying to enter the bedroom, Willow's projectile is able to magically shatter the jar. Using the Orb of Thesulah, Willow and Fred begin the ritual that will give Angel back his soul. Dream-Faith finds herself in a dirty alley with Angelus again, watching a filthy past-Angel feed on a rat. Angelus tells Faith that, following what happened in the diner, Angel chose to cut himself off completely from humanity and live in the gutter. In a twist, past-Angel turns and addresses the twosome. Angelus and Angel face-off and begin to exchange blows, as Angel convinces Faith that life is worth living and she has to wake up. Faith disappears. When Connor finally breaks into her barricaded bedroom, Cordy smashes a lamp over his head, then pretends not to have known it was him. Cordy deceives Connor into thinking Willow's magic is evil and threatens their unborn child. She tells him he has to kill Angelus to protect their family. Willow completes the restoration spell, pulling Angelus and Angel into one body, while Faith wakes up and rushes downstairs to the basement in time to stop Connor from staking Angel. She begins to beat up Connor until Angel wakes up and stops the fight. Later, Faith tells Angel that she is going back to Sunnydale with Willow to aid Buffy and her allies. After they leave, a very pregnant Cordelia comes downstairs and shocks the gang with the serious trouble they still have to deal with. Continuity *Willow's appearance is a reaction to a phone call she received in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode "Lies My Parents Told Me". *Angel is shown putting on a Barry Manilow record in the coffee shop in 1975. The events that occur in this scene lead to Angel's downward spiral to living on the streets for the next 21 years, culminating in him being contacted by Whistler in 1996. *Willow restores Angel's soul, and takes Faith back to Sunnydale to fight the First Evil ("Dirty Girls"). *"Cordelia" reveals her pregnancy to Angel Investigations. *This marks the first occasion where Angel and Angelus have interacted with each other as distinct entities able to hold a conversation that others can witness. During a later time-travelling jaunt with Illyria, Angel will have a brief encounter with a past version of Angelus, in Time and Tide, Part Two. *Like Angel, Faith switches from a more "passive" redemption to an "active" redemption. Rather than remaining in jail, out of society, she chooses to help fight "the good fight" and make the world better. *This is the second time that Willow restores Angel's soul, after "Becoming, Part Two". *By recasting the first spell she ever learned, Willow was able to regain confidence in her ability to use and control magic, an issue she had been struggling with. *With the exception of flashbacks, this is the last occasion that Angelus is seen. *This marks Willow's third appearance on Angel. Appearances Individuals *Angel *Betty *Winifred Burkle *Connor *Justine Cooper *Cordelia Chase *Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan *Charles Gunn *Jasmine *Kennedy *Faith Lehane *Warren Mears *Lilah Morgan *Wo-Pang *Willow Rosenberg *Buffy Summers *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce *Liam's mother Organizations and titles *Angel Investigations *Slayer *Witch Species *Deathwok Clan *Human *Vampire Events *Battle for Angel's soul Locations *Chicago *Los Angeles **Caritas **Hyperion Hotel *New York City *Stockton **Northern California Women's Facility *Sunnydale Weapons and objects *Delothrian's Arrow *Delothrian's ebb *Muo-Ping *Orb of Thesulah *Orpheus *"Pergamum Codex" *Soul *Stake Rituals and spells *Demonic Illusion spell *Mental Banishing spell *Ritual of Restoration *Sanctorium spell Death count *Unnamed doughnut shop clerk, shot by a robber and then Angel fed on the body (in flashback). Behind the scenes Production *The guy who played the robber in the 70's flashback is Eliza Dushku's brother, Nate Dushku. Broadcast *Willow's appearance is a reaction to a phone call she received in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode "Lies My Parents Told Me" – which aired six days behind, on March 25, breaking continuity; however, the original air date of that episode would have been March 18, one day before this one, but was postponed due to the start of the Iraq War. *With this episode, the "cross-over embargo" between The WB and UPN is lifted, allowing characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer to cross-over to Angel, and vice-versa. The last cross-over was seen in "There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb", again with Willow coming to see Angel Investigations, but to inform them on Buffy Summers' death in "The Gift." This also marks the final appearance of Willow and Faith on Angel. Pop culture references *Scrooge: Angelus: "Why do you get to be Marley's ghost? *Star Wars: Episode V:The Empire Strikes Back: Willow: "Does seem like you've given in to the grumpy side of the force." *The Wizard of Oz: "Cordelia" refers to Willow as Glinda, the good witch from The Wizard of Oz. *Nosferatu: Angelus' rising from a pile of garbage is a direct spoof of Count Orlok's raising from his coffin on the ship. *Wagons West: Willow: "Okay, good. Wagons west. See you guys." Music *Barry Manilow — "Mandy" *Richard Harris — "MacArthur Park" (song Lorne sings to Faith) *Robert J. Kral — original score International titles *'Czech:' "Orfeus" *'Finnish:' "Orfeus" *'French:' "Orphée" *'German:' "Orpheus" *'Hungarian:' "Orpheus" *'Italian:' "Orpheus" *'Portuguese (Brazil):' "Orfeu" *'Russian:' "Орфей" *'Spanish (Latin America):' "Orpheus" *'Spanish (Spain):' "Orfeo" Gallery Episode stills Orpheus Willow 01.jpg WillowRosenberg.jpg 415 28229.JPG 415 28129.JPG Orpheus Gunn Willow.jpg 415.jpeg S4stills053-0.jpg S4stills077.jpg Orpheus Willow Fred Wesley Angel.jpg Orpheus Willow Fred Angel.jpg Orpheus Fred Angel Wesley.jpg Orpheus Wesley Angel 01.jpg Orpheus Wesley Angel 02.jpg Behind the scenes Orpheus Willow Wesley.jpg A4x15 Hannigan Denisof.jpg A4x15 Denisof Hannigan.jpg Orpheus cast 03.jpg Orpheus cast 02.jpg Orpheus cast.jpg Quotes References de:Orpheus nl:Orpheus Category:Angel episodes Category:Angel Season 4 Category:Crossover episodes